


Sanders Sides One shots.

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD!sides, Abuse, Ace!Virgil, Allergic reaction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Aro!Virgil, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Blood Loss, Body Horror, Captivity, Domestic Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Royalty, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Teen!Remus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ace!Patton, ace!logan, adhd person writes adhd character, aro!patton, aro!roman, genderbent sides, trans!remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 97
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: One shots written for the Sanders Sides fandom ranging from birthday fics to song fics to soulmate AU. Requests are open.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 60
Kudos: 157





	1. Work Under Construction.

Chapters will be moved to individual works in a series. This book will stay as is but change to just summaries of fics and links to the works. This is so I can keep the comments and reads/kudos/bookmarks this book already has.

In other words, please don't be alarmed if this chapters are replaced with summaries and new works appear. This is currently under construction and will be for a few days at least.


	2. Work Under Construction.

Patton's birthday fic. A fluff filled morning of breakfast and family.

New place to find it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896285/chapters/65630395)!


	3. The anti-birthday

Deceit's birthday fic. In which the sides 'forget' about Janus' birthday with a surprise for him the next day.

New place to find it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896285/chapters/65630854)!


	4. Roman: A Tale of Self Discovery

Roman's birthday fic. Set in a fantasy kingdom and heavily influenced by the song _Tale of the Mountain_ by Spectral Heart. It contains Roceit but it can be read as platonic or romantic.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896285/chapters/65631274)!


	5. Soul of the Kingdom

The second part to Roman's birthday fic.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896285/chapters/65631463)!


	6. The Scholar and the Swashbuckler

Remus' birthday fic with Romantic Lomus.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896285/chapters/65631547)!


	7. Virgil's Bad Dream

Virgil has a bad dream and Logan awkwardly comforts him. Platonic Analogical.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896771)!


	8. Cerberus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blind! Virgil and tired single dad Logan meet. Creativitwins as Logan's kids. Virgil POV

Virgil’s life takes a change for the better when he quite literally bumps into a tired single dad named Logan. Eventual romantic Analogical.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896900/chapters/65632078)!


	9. Cerberus, the Giant Black Dog

Blind! Virgil and tired single dad Logan. Creativitwins as children. Logan POV.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896900/chapters/65632375)!


	10. Remus vs Bath

Remus likes transforming into a dog. Remus does not like taking baths. A crack fic.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900134)!


	11. Help With Homework

This really is just a self-indulgent thing. It has no name for the character so you can either pick which ship you want, or it can be a self insert. Logan helps the perspective character with homework and proper self care. (Yes, this whole thing was written with the single thought of wanting snuggles from Logan.)

The new place to read it is[ _here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900353)!


	12. Cuddles

Janus is cold and Roman makes an excellent space heater.

The new place to read this is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901142)!


	13. Trust Issues

Virgil and Logan are internet friends. Can they be something more?

This can now be read [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901388)!


	14. The Contest

Virgil and Logan are not affectionate around the others, preferring to keep their affection behind closed door. When the others decide to have a contest about them, Virgil thinks it’s harmless fun. That opinion changes when Logan has a panic attack.

The new place to read this is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901613)!


	15. Braces

Remus needs to get braces and Virgil is there to make it more fun.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901775)!


	16. Asexual

Virgil believes he is broken. Logan is determined to prove him wrong, even if he has to cross the country to do it. 

The new place to read this is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901985)!


	17. The Prince and the Frog

A little one shot based on the original story of the Princess and the Frog.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906317)!


	18. The Second-Hand Bookstore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away with this one.

Logan runs a bookstore in a small town. Virgil is a vampire. 

The new place to read this is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906815)!


	19. High School Rejects version 1

Analogical high school AU. Logan is mute but though he's not able to speak he's very intelligent, Virgil is the emo "freak" of the school, both are outcast and always getting bullied, but they have each other's back and are best friends, but they just might be more.

The new place to read it is[ _here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907094/chapters/65659183)!


	20. High School Rejects version 2

It's similar to the first version but different in the fact that this one goes a bit deeper into the bullying and shows more of the school.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907094/chapters/65659300)!


	21. Love Is In The Little Things

Logan is exhausted when he comes home from work, luckily his husband knows just what to do to help him relax. Domestic fluff written to cheer me up. Maybe it'll do the same for you?

The new place to read this is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907280)!


	22. Control

A Remus centric songfic based on the song Control by Halsey.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907412)!


	23. Heard You Crying.

Logan hears his adopted son Virgil crying and goes to check on him. Platonic Analogical. Song fic based off Heard You Crying by Michael Schulte. 

The new place to read this is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918428)!


	24. Just Give Me A Reason

Virgil has a misunderstanding and lack of communication. Romantic Analogical songfic based off Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921713)!


	25. Sad Song

Remus has feeling about his brother. Platonic Creativitwins. Based off Sad Song by We the Kings.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921917)!


	26. What Did You Do With My Old Heart?

Patton is hurting and Thomas needs to help him. Combination of Things We Used to Share by Thomas Sanders and Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hello’s. Platonic All.

The new place to read it is[ _here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924026)!


	27. Bubble Boy

Virgil gets bullied and Logan helps him out. TW: blood, mention of broken bones, bullying. Analogical can be read as platonic or romantic. Boy in the Bubble by Alec Benjamin.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924221)!


	28. Constants

Virgil feels shunned by the other sides, always on the outside. But when something happens and Patton shows up in his home, he wonders if that was always one way. Based on the song Constants by Spectral Heart.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925055)!


	29. Clarity

When they find out Logan and Remus, their hatred drives a fearful Logan to flee his home with his partner. But while on the run he realizes that wherever Remus is is home for him. Song fic based on Clarity by Zedd.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945380)!


	30. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic of Hold On by Chord Overstrand.

Virgil and Logan were happy. At least, Logan thought so. When Virgil has a panic attack and goes outside their routine, Logan begins to worry. He only starts blaming himself when they get into an accident while he's driving, Virgil going into a coma. Can Virgil hold on long enough for Logan to apologize? (This makes it sound angstier than it is but I swear there's a happy ending.) Song fic based on Hold On by Chord Overstrand.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951728)!


	31. Falling Like the Stars

All Logan wants to do is come home and nap with his husband. Luckily, he gets to do just that. Song fic of Falling Like the Stars by James Arthur.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952148)!


	32. Blood in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic off Blood//Water by grandson

Virgil is an undercover cop. Janus is a crime boss. Based on Blood//Water by grandson.

The new place to read it is _here_!


	33. Toxic Thoughts.

Logan has ADHD. And sometimes, that's okay. But others, it's the most frustrating thing on earth. He struggles through life with his adoptive father at his side, helping where he can. Vent fic. Based on Toxic Thoughts by Faith Marie. Familial/Parental Analogical.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954623/chapters/65786917)!


	34. Toxic Thoughts Part 2

Logan tries to sign up for classes on his own. It doesn't go well and Virgil finds him mid-meltdown.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954623/chapters/65787268)!


	35. It's Alright

Remus can't seem to do anything right and it hurts. His brother comforts him and tells him life will get better. Song fic based on It's Alright by Mother Mother.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955118)!


	36. Waving Through a Window

A character study of pre-AA Virgil disguised as a song fic of Waving Through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955847)!


	37. Hoodie

Virgil and Logan were happy in college but they broke up and grew older. When Virgil travels to a new town for work, he meets a memory of his past that sends his brain into turmoil. Based on the song Hoodie by Hey Violet. Past romantic analogical and ambiguous ending.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959273)!


	38. Soulmates

Every morning lead to Virgil being scared. Scared that Logan was going to walk out that door and never return, scared that the same thing Logan said every morning was going to be the last thing he ever heard him say. One day, it almost came to be. Analogical soulmate AU. The last words your soulmate says to you are written on your arm in their handwriting.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959678)!


	39. The Mystery of the Music

Logan's soulmate has the odd tendency to repeat a song or parts of a song for hours on end, getting it stuck in Logan's head. When he finally meets him, however, it all makes perfect sense. Soulmate AU where you can hear the music your soulmate hears. Romantic Analogical.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960194)!


	40. I Can Hear Your Voice

Virgil had never met Logan, but loved him with all his heart. Logan had always been there for him, always been with him. The first time he was aware of him was in kindergarten. That was when the teachers told him of soulmates. He was told that the soulmate was just a few words away, they could hear everything you said. That was when he and Logan had been first introduced.

The new place to read it is[ _here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962609)!


	41. Paper Stars

Logan had always thought it was a legend, a myth, a bedtime story. But the thought of soulmates stayed with him. What happens when he comes face to face with his soulmate?

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962975)!


	42. Day 1: Your soulmate’s name is written on your wrist or palm.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65812795)!


	43. Day 2: There is a timer that counts down to when you will meet your soulmate

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65812861)!


	44. Day 3: You have an animal that only you and your soulmate can see.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65812918)!


	45. Day 4: There is a trail of color only you can see that marks out where your soulmate has been.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65813062)!


	46. Day 5: Any intense emotions your soulmate feels you will also experience.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65813143)!


	47. Day 6: When your soulmate is injured you will experience pain in the same area.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65831287)!


	48.  Day 7: There is a string tied around your pinky the end of which leads to your soulmate.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65842633)!


	49. Day 8: The temperature of your chest gets hotter when you are closer to your soulmate and colder when you move further away.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65842810)!


	50. Day 9: When you write something on your own skin it appears on your soulmate’s skin as well.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65843407)!


	51. Day 10: You are born with a birthmark, similar to a tattoo, that is shared by your soulmate.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65845309)!


	52. Day 11: Pick your favorite soulmate AU and write about it.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65845951)!


	53. Day 12: You meet your soulmate in your dreams every night.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65846887)!


	54. Day 13: Everyone is born with a superpower, but when soulmates are together, their powers are nullified by each other.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65847583)!


	55. Day 14: The first words you hear your soulmate speak are written on your arm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan learns sometimes having a soulmate can bite you… or at least… it can threaten to bite you.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65848018)!


	56. Day 15: It’s impossible to lie to your soulmate

The new place to read it is[ _here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65848354)!


	57. Day 16: When your soulmate listens to music or is singing, you hear it in your own head as well.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65849005)!


	58. Day 17: Heterochromia

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65849395)!


	59. Day 18: Your soulmate's first impression/thoughts about you are written somewhere on your body.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65849554)!


	60. Day 19: Everyone is born with a compass on their wrist, the needle of the compass points towards your soulmate

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65850136)!


	61. Day 20: You can send one item to your soulmate every year.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65850346)!


	62. Day 21: Pick your favorites (1 or more) and combine them!

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65850460)!


	63. Day 22: When you close your own eyes, you can see what your soulmate sees.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65850772)!


	64. Day 23: At a certain age you switch bodies with your soulmate for 24 hours.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65850913)!


	65. Day 24: When you meet your soulmate for the first time, you get a brief flash-forward of your future.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65851039)!


	66. Day 25: At a certain age, an item representing your soulmate appears next to you.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65851192)!


	67. Day 26: You can’t see shades of your soulmate’s eye color until you meet and look into each other’s eyes for the first time.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65851330)!


	68. Day 27: Your eyes match your soulmate’s hair color. If they dye their hair, your eyes change colors.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65851510)!


	69. Day 28: Every night a sentence appears on your arm, a repeat of something your soulmate said that day.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65851579)!


	70. Day 29: You have a telepathic link with your soulmate until the two of you meet.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65857759)!


	71. Day 30: When you look in the mirror, you can’t see your own reflection, just your soulmate.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964070/chapters/65857975)!


	72. Missing You

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981059)!


	73. Unicorn Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top of head kisses.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982883)!


	74. Virgil to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick friend prompt # 7

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000727)!


	75. How Did You Talk Me Into This?

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001333)!


	76. Two Sugars

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001660)!


	77. In the Neighborhood

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001768)!


	78. What is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: One-sided Prinxiety, Analogical, and Royality.

It was no secret that Roman was infatuated with Virgil. However, when he was asked what he liked about him, he couldn't come up with a single thing. Virgil turned him down when he asked him out, so Roman took some time to figure himself out. In doing so, he met someone who showed him what love truly is.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001966)!


	79. “I’m sorry if this sounds weird.”

Patton couldn't sleep, his bed too big and his apartment too empty, so he calls his best friend for help. Virgil delivers in a way Patton hadn't thought of but greatly appreciates.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002224)!


	80. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

Patton goes to the theatre to ask Roman something. When he gets overwhelmed by the noise, he tries to play it off and make it seem like he was fine. However, Roman was always too perceptive for his own good.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002503)!


	81. Crying On the Kitchen Floor

Virgil knows Logan is stressed. He doesn't know how stressed until he hears a crash and finds his husband crying due to dropping a jar of crofters he'd been using to make cookies.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002617)!


	82. Allergic Reaction

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65940292)!


	83. Sensory Overload

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65940763)!


	84. Hidden Scar

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65941033)!


	85. Big Brother Instinct

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65941780)!


	86. Doesn't Realize They've Been Injured

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65943118)!


	87. Dragged by the Ankle

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65943289)!


	88. Nightmares

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65943622)!


	89. Ghostly/Demonic Possesion

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65944276)!


	90. Damaged Wings

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65944417)!


	91. Damaged Vocal Cords

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65944555)!


	92. Bedside Vigil

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65944936)!


	93. Headache/migraine

The new place to read it is h[ _ere_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65945143)!


	94. Adrenaline Crash

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65945359)!


	95. Human Shield

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65946892)!


	96. Vampiric Draining

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65947384)!


	97. Can't Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen bingo.  
> Everyone is gender bent. Patty is Patton, Logan is Logan, Remi is Remy, Emily is Emile.  
> CW: Homophobia. Religion used to wrongly justify said homophobia. Views of the character are not the views of the author.

The new place to read it is [_here_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011710/chapters/65947753)!


End file.
